The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A jalousie window in accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure includes a jalousie window insert having parallel side rails and a plurality of window louvers extending between the side rails for simultaneous rotation around parallel horizontal axes, a window frame including a frame head, a frame sill, and a pair of spaced frame jambs interconnected with the frame head and the frame sill in a rectangular frame geometry. The window also includes a head adapter having an outer portion secured to the frame head, a sill adapter having an outer portion secured to the frame sill, and a pair of opposed jamb adapters including outer portions respectively secured to the frame jambs and inner portions having legs that receive outer edges of the side rails so that the side rails conceal the jamb adapters and to secure the jalousie window insert within the window frame.